gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Kibe Ryuuhou
Kibe Ryuuhou, also known as "Ginki", the Silver Ogre, was the commander of the 47th Corps and former heir of the Kibe School. He and his Corps are the living guinea pigs for Hanamura's Juugan Battle Drug. Appearence Kibe haslonger, white hair and has become albino. He also has a vertical eye painted on his forehead. After taking the Juugan, his eyes become black (or dark red) with round, golden irises, while his hair move like tentacles. He wears standard garments with pants, tunic and an haori over all. In the past, Kibe was ordinary-looking, with black hair and an average body built. Upon using the vascular injection method, Kibe's eyes turn back to normal, except for the fact that they're now bleeding profusely. Personality Because of his lack of noticeable skills, Kibe has always been ambitious and power hungry, a trait of which Hanamura took advantage of when he hired him and the Kibe School for testing the Juugan Drug. With his newfound powers, Kibe appears as calm and confident at first, but can really become fierce and arrogant to the point of calling himself a God of Battle when fighting. He also claims that pure strength is superior to martial arts. History Kibe was the son of the founder of the Kibe School, however due to his weakness he didnt' excelled at all at kenjutsu and when his father was killed in a duel against a rounin, the Kibe School Dojo was closed. He was eventually approached and tested by Hanamura Riichirou, who hired him and his school members as guinea pigs to test the powers of the forbidden fruit, the Juugan (Beast Pills). Thanks to his unique body structure, Kibe was the only one who managed to gain full benefits from the first and even second dose of Juugan, gaining god-like powers and skills. Plot 47 Corps Arc The 47th Corps is sent by Hanamura to stop the Ogame School from entering Unabara. Upon hearing the explosion caused by two of his minions, Kibe and his lieutenant Yashichi heads to the destroyed bridge, Then, he and his men find Gama and Kashitarou and ambush the duo. After witnessing the defeat of his underlings, a satisfied Kibe takes the first and second pills of Juugan, turning him into Ginki. Under the eyes of Yashichi, Ginki jumps in the fray, crushing his last surviving underling and challenging Gama. At first he's in advantage thanks to his superior skills and his huge weapon, but eventually Gama manages to dodge his overwhelming attacks and wounds him in the chest and arm. Enraged, Ginki injects himself with the last dose of medicine, gaining an unmatched boost of powers as his eyes bleed. However, after nearly killing Gama with his newfound, unearthly skills he gets his fingers chopped off by Gama's counterattack, and before he can do anything else, the effects of Juugan ends, leaving him in a pitiful state, craving for more power and asking Yashichi for more Juugan. After that he passes out. Kibe is last seen with Yashichi, as the latter claims that the former is still alive and that he intends to nurse him back to health and then leave Unabara. As Yashichi walks away carrying Kibe on his back, the two are watched from afar by Matsumoto Muraku, who observed their battle unseen. Abilities Among the 47th Corps, Kibe is the only one who can endure the effects of the first two pills without brain damage, getting the best out of them, as he can use both raw power and technique. Kibe's style mainly revolves around overwhelming his opponent with strength and incredibly fast attacks from his weapon. The Juugan Injection he carries with him will give him an even greater boost in power, but will also kill him after a while and leave him exhausted. As a proof of his unmatched power, he wields his iron rod with only one hand despite the immense weight and balance. According to the author himself, Kibe is the strongest of the Division Commanders, and the character with the greatest physical strength (but not skill). Weapons: 'Giant Steel Club: Kokusosou (Black Clawed Comb) '''After leaving the way of the swor behind, Kibe decided to adopt this weapon, as it suits him better (In Japan, the Oni Demons are associated with steel clubs). This octagonal club is 8 and half shaku long (about two meters and half) and it weights 11 Kan (about 90 pounds), and has a series of spikes protunding from the edges, allowing Kibe to use them to rip his enemies to shreds. 'Juugan: 'The deadly drug created by Hanamura Riichirou, gives an enormous power to the user. Kibe is the only member of the squad who can withstand its effects and use them at their best. He also possess the special vascular injection model, which can give an extreme boost at the cost of one's life. Techniques: 'Gousenga (Whirling Solid Fang): '''Kibe's most powerful technique, which he describes as trying "Hell itself": Kibe prepares himself in a half-crouched position, then he attacks with a powerful thrust of his club, aimed at the left side of the enemy. He then turns the thrust in a sideway sweep, trying to hit and slash apart the victim with the iron spikes on the sides as he moves the weapon. Battles Past *Kibe Ryuuhou vs. Hanamura Riichirou (Lose) Present *Kibe Ryuuhou vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Category:Male Category:Muhou School Category:Antagonists Category:Characters